The present invention relates generally to rotating shaft assemblies such as bearings and gear reducers. More particularly, the invention relates to such assemblies having an improved lubricant drain arrangement.
As should be understood in this art, gear reducers, bearings and other such devices include housings that define interior areas in which gears, bearings and other moving parts are located. This area typically contains lubricant that is moved about the interior during operation and defines a lower portion, or sump, in which the lubricant collects.
The housing defines one or more bores extending through its walls and through which a shaft extends. The area between the housing bore and the shaft is sealed to prevent lubricant escape and to prevent ingress of exterior contaminants. The seal may include one or more seal elements between which lubricant may collect.